


Sharing is Caring

by craftingkatie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, share a coke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craftingkatie/pseuds/craftingkatie
Summary: Who knew the whole "Share a Coke" campaign could actually lead to meeting your soulmate?(Not Darcy Lewis or Bucky Barnes.)





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catemonsterq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catemonsterq/gifts).



“It’s just a poorly executed marketing ploy to steal the money from hard working citizens looking for the perfect Instagram shot.” Darcy griped as she passed a cold canned soda to Jane and grabbed one for herself. “The soda doesn’t taste any better because it has your name on the side.”

“Darce-” Jane started, a conciliatory tone meant to diffuse the rant building steam in Darcy’s brain.

“And furthermore, who is actually going to find their soulmate and say ‘ _ oh, wait! Before we exchange names, I need to share a Coke with you! _ ’?” Darcy waved the soda can around wildly, still examining the contents of the fridge. There had been pie hiding in the middle shelf last week. Was it too much to hope for more pie? What was the point of communal fridges if there couldn’t always be communal pie?

She was vaguely aware of Jane stifling a laugh as others entered the kitchen, but she had bent to her task of examining the far corners of each shelf in the fridge. Her hand balanced atop the propped fridge door, clasping the can of soda in question, declaring one should “Share a Coke with your Soulmate.” Jane’s can simply said to share her soda with a Rockstar, which was just as improbable, but perhaps not as absurd.

“A-ha!” She grasped at her prize and pulled out a white bakery box that had been covered by half-empty condiment bottles. As she emerged victoriously, her can of soda was unceremoniously snatched from her hand.

“Aw, you shouldn’t have, doll.” A droll voice cooed as the pop top hissed open. The dark haired man was turned away from her glare as she straightened, her prize dropped to the floor in shock. “Steve, really, I would have moved in sooner if I’da known about the service.”

Darcy growled as she slammed the fridge door shut and stepped up behind the interloper who dared interrupt her tirade to steal her soda. She shot out a hand and caught the man's ear in her pinched fingers. Jane gasped behind her and Steve Freakin’ Rogers looked on with wide eyes, tense.

“You have a lot of explaining to do, buddy.” Darcy hissed. “But we’re going to start with introductions.”

“Bucky, were those...?” Captain America took a step forward, eyes darting between Darcy and her unknown soda-stealing captive.

“My Words. You said my words.” The man tried to twist around to face Darcy and grimaced. “Couldja maybe ease up, doll? We are soulmates after all. I think a can of soda could be forgiven between soulmates.” He was rambling and wincing and adorably infuriating.

“You owe me a Coke. And a pie. And your life story- in that order.” Darcy harrumphed, letting loose of his ear. “Darcy Lewis,” She introduced herself as he turned to face her.

“James Buchanan Barnes.” He gripped her hand gently, pressing a smooth kiss to it. “Bucky. Pleasure to meetcha.” Bucky took in their audience and grinned at her. “What do ya say we head out for that pie? We might need it if we’re gonna be sharing life stories and all.”

“Sounds like a plan, soulmate.” She followed him out of the kitchen, passing a wave over her shoulder to the still frozen Jane. “Maybe we could even share a Coke.”


End file.
